The Black Necklace chapter 1
by MelATCK
Summary: Lily Luna Potter starts her 5th year at Hogwarts when at the beginning of her train ride she ends up sitting together with Scorpius Malfoy in one compartment. Albus, Rose, Hugo and David Wilson are against Scorpius but Lily is different.
1. Chapter 1

The 'Black' Necklace

Chapter 1 'To Hogwarts'

She throwed her long ruby red colored hair out of her neck. Her hazel eyes looked out of the window of the train that was riding to Hogwarts. Lily Luna Potter was in her 5th year of Hogwarts. James was working at the ministry and Albus was in his last year of Hogwarts. She did miss Fred and James. They were like twins and together with them, Lily used to get in trouble if they had not followed the rules. Lily laughed softly. Suddenly a 7th year with blonde hair and blue eyes came into the cabin.

"Is this place free? The rest is full." He asked without looking at her.

"Sure." She said and tried to figure out who it was. When he sat down he raised his wand and place his baggage above them. Finally he looked at her and Lily's eyes got wide and a frown appeared. Scorpius Malfoy. His expression was the same as hers. His eyes got icy cold but for some reason they got melted by the hazel ones. He looked away to the window. Lily sighed softly and turned to the window as well. What would James think of this? Before she had left James had told her that if something happened she could call him. Suddenly the door opened again and Rose came inside.

"Hi Lily!" she greeted her cousin. Then her gaze fell on Scorpius. She looked from Lily to Scorpius. "Lily?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Can I speak to you?'

"Sure." Lily said and stood up and followed her cousin outside. Scorpius knew why she wanted to speak to her. Not everyday you saw a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together in a cabin. And this time their fathers had been enemies.

"Lily what were you thinking! Sitting in de same cabin with a Malfoy!" Rose cried. Scorpius could hear their conversation from inside the cabin.

"Rose, listen to me. He asked politely if he could sit there and he was just sitting there a minute before you came in. O, hi Al," Lily said calmly and greeted her brother with a naughty grin on her face. "O should I say Head boy?"

"Albus, thanks sis. Now is it true that you were sitting in a cabin with Malfoy alone?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why is everybody being so protective? I can look after myself. Now his name is Scorpius and those it matter if you sit with someone of Slytherin? No! The war is over and Slytherin choose a side. Our side, now will you just shut up?" Other students opened their cabins to listen, especially the Slytherin's.

"What is going on between you and Malfoy?" Albus asked and made his eyes very small.

"IT IS SCORPIUS! AND NO NOTHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN HIM AND ME!"

"WELL WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING THEN?"

"BECAUSE I AM SOMEONE WHO FINDS IT STUPID THAT PEOPLE DO NOT WANT TO BE BEFRIEND WITH PEOPLE FROM SLYTHERIN JUST BECAUSE WIZARDS AND WITCHES FROM THE DARK SIDE CAME FROM SLYTHERIN! THAT IS REDICILOUS. REMEMBER SIRIUS! HIS FAMILY WAS FROM SLYTHERIN, BUT HE WAS NOT LIKE THAT. HE WAS GRAND FATHERS BEST FRIEND!"

"THAT IS JUST THE PIONT! HE WAS DIFFERENT AND THAT IS WHY HE CAME IN GRYFFINDOR AND NOT IN SLYTHERIN!"

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! YOU ARE NAMED AFTER TWO HEAD MASTERS, ONE FROM GRYFFINDOR AND ONE FROM SLYTHERIN. YOU ARE BLAMING YOURSELF. BESIDES SEVERUS HELPED DAD AND WAS IN LOVE WITH GRANDMA!"

"How do you know about that?"

"O, ALBUS. DO YOU THINK I AM STUPID? OR DEAF? OR PERHAPS BLIND? THERE ARE THOUSHANDS OF BOOKS ABOUT ALBUS DUMBOLDORE AND SEVERUS SNEEP!"

"You know everybody is staring at you?"

"AS IF I CARE!"

"STOP YELLING!"

"I HATE YOU!" and with that Lily turned around, red and full of anger to the cabin but before she could open it Scorpius opened the door first and stood outside with his bag. He looked at her and there fell silence.

"If your family does not like it me sitting there as well I will move. Sorry for causing you this fight." He said and walked away with his baggage floating in front of him, looking for another cabin.

Lily felt so sorry for him and she felt like crying too. She tried to stand up for him. For all the Slytherin's but still she had caused them pain or…Suddenly people clapped. Most of them were Slytherin's but also from other houses. They were clapping for her not that she cared. She turned back to her cabin went inside and closed the door really hard in front of Albus' nose. She let herself fall onto the bench. Signing she looked through the window again. Albus would probably send Grindly, his owl, to mum and dad to tell what happened. Why was everybody so over protective? She stood up and got chained into her uniform. Then suddenly her eyes caught something strange. A necklace. It had a black ribbon and a black cross hanging on the bottom of the ribbon. In the middle on the cross there was a tiny little silver phoenix drawn. Lily realized that her patronus was a phoenix. But this necklace must have been from Scorpius. Lily toke a deep breath and opened her cabin door. Nobody was looking at her. Lily hurried herself through the cabins, hoping to find Scorpius. Finally, that the end of the train she found the cabin were Scorpius was sitting in. She knocked on the door.

"Yes."

Carefully she opened the door. Scorpius was sitting alone, on the same spot and looking out of the window. He looked up surprised by seeing her.

"Um…sorry I am disturbing you, it's just…I found this. Is it yours?" Lily asked and showed Scorpius the necklace. He nodded surprised and toke it.

"Thank you." He said and sat up a little more strait.

"O it's okay. I am sorry, about what Albus and Rose said about you. It's just that our families haven't liked each other for two generations, though I don't want to be enemies." Lily said and looked hopefully at Scorpius. She saw his mouth curve a little. He was smiling.

"Yeah, they weren't really friends no. But you aren't the one who should say sorry though. I am the one. Because of me you had a fight with your family."

"Haha, if you would count that, you would have to apologies a lot of times, belief me. It's just, my whole family is so over protective that it drives me crazy."

"No wonder. Your father defeated lord Voldemort and you are the only daughter in the family. It would be weird if they weren't protective." Scorpius said and turned to her. "You can sit down if you want, well if you are allowed to." Lily laughed.

"Well it is my own choice I guess. Besides if you kill me my whole family will come after you." She said and laughed again as she sat down. Though Scorpius didn't laugh. Lily felt guilty of saying that. Her eyes met the necklace again and before she could stop herself she said it.

"It's weird you know. The phoenix in the middle of the cross is my patronus. It looks exactly the same. Where did you get it from?" Scorpius eyes got wide as she said that.

"Your patronus?"

"Yes, why?"

"O it's just a story that has been going through the family for centuries."

"Could you please tell me?" Lily asked. Scorpius signed.

"Alright. You see one of the first Malfoy's made a spell. Every Malfoy that would be born would have a necklace. On the necklace there would stand a patronus. The patronus would belong to someone very special. Well that is it actually. Nothing more, but most off the time the special person would not be there. Sometimes the person had already died or they would family ect. But…" Lily cut off Scorpius.

"Sshhh!" She whispered and Scorpius heard her brother.

"LILY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

'Damn! It's Al. Well thanks for explaining me. Interesting story. I have got to go now. I will see you around! See ya Scorpius!" She said and quickly hurried out of the cabin, her long ruby red hair still floating in the air of coming up. As soon as she was gone Scorpius got changed and let him self fall on the bench. It could not be her. Dad would kill him and probably her family him as well. If it _was_ her, they would have to go through a lot. Scorpius signed deeply and closed his eyes as an image of Lily Potter floated through his mind. 'Please don't let it be her.' He prayed.


	2. Chapter 2

The 'Black' Necklace

Chapter 2 'secret friendship'

Two weeks had past after coming to back to Hogwarts. Lily had still been very angry with Albus. The head master professor Hildwart had gave them a great welcome. Some professors who had been teaching Harry and Ginny where still at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, Professor Hagrid and some others. Now there was again a Professor Lupin teaching Defence against the Dark arts. Teddy Lupin was the youngest teacher at Hogwarts in 3 centuries. At an age of 26 he had just married Victoire Weasley and had taken this job at Hogwarts. Lily had been looking forward to get teached by her stepbrother. Lily was a very talented student in almost every subject, Defence against the Dark Arts and Poisons where her best ones. Also she had been asked in her 2nd year to join the Quidditch team as seeker.

Now it was Friday and Lily hurried herself to the Quidditch field. She got dressed in her Quidditch robes and toke out her Fire Bolt. It had been from her father but after her 2nd year she got it. The broomstick was still as shinny as when her father got it. The twigs were still perfectly strait. Lily tied her ruby red coloured hair in to a long ponytail and went on to the field. She was alone on the field and flew around the stadium. She could feel the wind and hear the applause of the students ringing in her ears as if this was a real match. She dived right towards the field. When she almost touched the ground she pulled her broom up and she floated half a meter above the ground. She could feel the high grass tickling her legs. Quickly she pulled her broom up again and circled around the rings. Suddenly she heard real applause from the stadium and looked down. Her eyes got big by seeing Scorpius sitting there. Quickly she went to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and a frown appeared on her face.

"Your great in flying! That's going to be hard next month." Scorpius said, not answering her question. Lily blushed a bit.

"Well thank you, but still why are you here?"

"Are you still angry with your brother?"

"ANSWER ME! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Lily shouted. Scorpius got a hurt look on his face.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after the fight with your brother."

"Oh…"

Scorpius smirked.

"About what you said in the train." He said.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be enemies either."

Lily's heart started to race. Was that true?

"R…really?"

"Yes, of course." Lily smiled happily at him. Then she saw the necklace again. "You still have it?"

"Oh the necklace you mean? Yes, well it's a family tradition as I told you." Scorpius said locking his eyes with Lily's. He did not know how or why or when he had fallen in love with Lily Potter.

Lily tried to look away but wondered why she would. Normally if guys would look at her like that she would turn away or kick them and call them a pervert but Scorpius was different. He was only looking in her eyes and for some reason she found it okay. Could it be that, that she loved Scorpius? No or… Arghh she seemed crazy. She shock her head and smiled at him.

"So, we are friends now right?"

Scorpius looked at her surprised but then there came and little smile on his face.

"Sure."

Lily laughed.

"Want to race?" She asked.

"I thought you would never ask." Scorpius said and toke out his broomstick. They flew around the field chasing each other or diving right on to the field. It was as if the time flew as well because it quickly became dark.

"Perhaps we should stop now. Albus will be worried if I am not in the Great Hall at eight and he did not hear me having detention." Lily said still laughing. Scorpius smirked.

"You getting detention?"

"Yes together with James and Fred. O, and Lyra and Martha, the twins of Neville and Luna of course." Lily said and landed on the field. Scorpius followed her. As they walked back Lily could feel herself blushing. She was walking so close to him. Suddenly something very important went through her mind.

"Um…Scorpius? Is it okay if we don't say anything to Al, Rose and Hugo about our friendship? I don't want them to kill me before the first Quidditch game." Lily said and looked Scorpius strait in the eyes.

"Sure." He said and they walked into the castle.

It was October and all the trees turned orange and yellow. The students though didn't really care about this beautiful view. The first Quidditch game of the year would start and it was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Lily though had other things on her head. She was so in love with Scorpius it seemed to drive her crazy. They had promised that they would tell about their friendship to their friends and family at the Christmas ball. Lily had tried to sneak away lots of times to hang out with Scorpius. Albus kept an eye on Lily and that made her stress even more.

"AL! STOP SPYING ON ME!" She yelled.

On the day of the game it was raining bit but nobody cared. Lily got changed. The rest of her team was hanging around in the changing rooms. Hugo was the Gryffindor keeper. Lyra and Martha were the two Beaters. Three 7 years students were the Catchers. David Wilson was their captain, a handsome guy with light brown hair. He had asked Lily before to go out with him but she had been 12 then and did not want a relationship. Now again David had lost his heart to Lily, but planned to ask her for the Christmas ball. While everybody was stressed and getting everything ready for the game, Lily quietly slipped away, looking for Scorpius. She found him standing against the wall of the changing rooms with a serious look on his face.

"Well, this is it." Lily whispered. Scorpius smiled.

"You know I am not going to be easy on you." He said and locked his eyes with hers. He would have loved to be sick this day so he could see her play instead of playing against her as the Slytherin seeker. Lily nodded.

"Of course, it's a game after all but still I want to wish you success." She said softly and before she could stop herself she kissed him on the cheek and left. Scorpius was blushing heavily and wondered if she really felt the same for him as he for her.

When Lily came back in the changing rooms David started with a speech.

"…So, we have to score as much points as we can while Lily tries to get the snitch as early as possible from that Malfoy boy." Lily baled her fists. 'Don't say anything Lily. It's okay. He will see it at the Christmas ball.' Lily thought to herself.

They got their brooms and went on the field as the applause, coming from the students, rang in their ears. Lily closed her eyes and deeply breathed in as she always did.

Madame High got all the 14 together and David and Doricus Goral, the captain of Slytherin, shock hands. There was a whistle and Lily flew up high quickly trying to see the snitch. On the other side of the field she saw Scorpius. No she could not think about him right now. This was a game. She could not let her team down. Her hair was sticking in her neck and she had to close her eyes a bit. She heard cheers but did not look away. She circled around the field trying to find the snitch. She did not pay attention on the points until she suddenly heard that Gryffindor and Slytherin stood tied with 130 points. She had to hurry up. She had no idea how long the match was going on. Suddenly she saw it. The little golden ball with wings flying 5 meters in front of her. She got speed and raced after it. Scorpius had seen it too and quickly went after her. Lily didn't hear anything except the raindrops and the wings of the snitch. It went up high, higher and higher. Lily followed as Scorpius raced after her. He put in more speed and was now flying next to her. Lily could hear students scream but didn't pay more attention. She stretched out her hand and her fingers tips were a millimetre away from the golden ball. Scorpius' hand touched hers. Suddenly something caught his eyes. One of the Beaters of his team was ready to hit a Beater to Lily. BAM! It came to her, faster and faster, right to her shoulder. Scorpius shot forward and at the moment that Lily's fingers slipped around the snitch; the Beater hit Scorpius in the ribs. Lily quickly looked beside her when she heard Scorpius yell out of pain and saw him falling, of his broomstick and his upper body cover in blood. Lily felt like fainting and with the snitch still in her hand she raced down. She heard screams of the students and some still yelling because Gryffindor won. Lily pulled out her wand and screamed:

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" and Scorpius floated an inch from the ground. Suddenly there was a stretcher that carried Scorpius away. Students came onto the field in shock. The team of Slytherin followed some professor to the hospital hall. Lily stood there, still holding that stupid snitch in her hand. He had saved her. She felt a tear coming down her face. She turned her face to see her team and practically whole Gryffindor behind her. Some were shouting in happiness and some had worried expressions on their faces. Albus and David came to her.

"Lily you did great. Malfoy was only an inch away, and you still got it. Damn I am so happy you are in my team." David said cheerful. Albus though looked worried.

"Lily, what happened to him?" He asked at saw that tears were falling from his sister's face.

"A..Al. H…he s..saved me f..from the Beater." Lily cried softly and buried her head in Albus' chest. Then suddenly Madame High stood behind her.

"Are you alright Potter?" she asked.

"Yes Madame, well actually no. Could we re-do the match. Scor…I mean Malfoy got hit by a Beater, which had actually been meant for me, but he saved me, it would not be fair if…"

"Re-do the match? I am sorry Potter, but getting hit by a Beater doesn't change the rules. You caught the snitch." Madame High said and turned around.

"No wait! Please, it is not fair to play a match like that!" Lily shouted. Madame turned around again.

"Potter even if Malfoy would not have get hit by the Beater you still would have gotten it." She said and walked away. Lily felt more tears falling.

"Lily! Are you mad? Playing the game over?" David said and toke Lily by her shoulder. "Isn't it better that Malfoy got hit instead of you?" Lily's eyes wide and she looked angry at David.

"I am not mad! Can't you really think about other people rather than yourself Wilson?" She asked and without an answer she ran away. She hid herself in the changing rooms and when everybody was gone she head, quietly towards the hospital hall. On her way she saw the Slytherin team heading back towards their common room. Lily hid the snitch that she had not given back to Madame High in her pocket. She knocked on the giant, wooden door.

"Yes?" was the voice of nurse and Lily went inside. The hospital hall was a long white room with huge windows. On all the sides of the room there were beds with blue curtains. The nurse professor Pomfrey looked surprised at Lily.

"Is something the matter dear, and couldn't you _change_?" Professor Pomfrey asked and looked awfully at Lily's wet, covered in mud robes.

"No there's nothing with me but I wanted to see how Scorpius was doing. May I?" Lily asked. The professor looked curious at Lily. Finally she answered.

"Yes sure. He may be sleeping but you can visit him, but no longer then 10 minutes." She said and headed back to her office. Lily walked over to a bed were blue curtains were hanging in front. Quietly she slipped inside. Scorpius was lying on the bed, with his eyes closed and his musky chest covered in bandages. She sat over at his left side and looked down on his peaceful, sleeping face. A tear dropt from her face and landed on his cheek. He slowly open his eyes and saw Lily crying next to him, although she did not know he was awake.

"I thought you would never come." He whispered. Lily looked up surprised. He smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Idiot, are you okay? You were bleeding and fell from your broom and…and…" Lily could not go on because of the snobs between her words. Scorpius stretched out his arm and wiped away her tears.

"I am okay."

"Y…you saved me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

At that point Scorpius looked Lily deeply in the eyes. He sat up a little strait and reached up far enough that his lips touched hers. Lily felt her eyes close and her face turn red. Softly she kissed him back. After a minute they broke apart. Lily blushed heavily. Scorpius fell back on his bed and his eyes were closed. Lily felt something in her pocket but did not pay attention on it and quickly got Professor Pomfrey.

"It's okay dear. He just fainted. I bet he will be okay after some weeks. You better go now." She said and Lily nodded. As she walked out of the door Professor Pomfrey looked at her. It was the first time that a Gryffindor had visit a Slytherin and being so worried. Could it be that finally things would change?

When Lily was outside she looked at what Scorpius gave her. She gasped. The black necklace was lying in her hand palm. She smiled and placed it around her neck. She suddenly felt very warm inside as she walked back to the common room.


	3. Chapter 3

The 'Black' Necklace

Chapter 3 'Halloween'

Almost every day Lily went to visit Scorpius. He was sleeping though. Professor Pomfrey said that it was because the Beater had hit him so badly that some bones had to grow back and that costed a lot of pain and energy. Lily would put some new flowers in the vase next to him and when she left she would kiss him softly on the forehead.

It was end October, Halloween. All students from third year and higher went to Hogsmead. They would happily drink Butterbeer and go to the Candy shop. Lily brought a lot of wizard sweets and Butterbeer back for Scorpius.

"Lily, why are you bringing so much?" Rose asked her as the family Potter and Weasley headed back to the castle after being 3 hours in Hogsmead while a pile of homework was waiting in the Gryffindor common room except for Rose.

"Because, I want to send some to mum and dad and I want to keep some for after the next Quidditch game against Ravenclaw." Lily explained. Her family looked confused at her.

The common room was warm because of the fire and Albus, Rose, Lily and Hugo sat in the best chairs. They toke out there homework and started. Suddenly Lily jumped up. "I have to get a book from the library." She said and got her bag from upstairs. In there she put all the candy and Butterbeer for Scorpius and went out of the common room with Hugo looking curious.

"Al? What do you think is the matter with Lily?"

"I have no idea Hugo."

Lily raced down the stairs and went to the hospital hall. The hall was decorated with pumpkins and the curtains were black. Skeletons were walking all over the place cleaning the floor or making up the beds. Lily hurried to Scorpius' bed. She hoped he was awake, but again his eyes were closed and his face looked peace full in his sleep. Lily didn't really care. She wanted to surprise him if he woke up with candy, Butterbeer and lilies in the vase. She smiled to herself.

"I love you." She whispered and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Then she left, her hand holding the black cross of the necklace.

Not long after she left Scorpius woke up. Professor Pomfrey came to him to change his bandage. He looked very surprise by seeing the candy and Butterbeer. But when he saw the lilies he knew that Lily brought it for him. Professor Pomfrey smiled.

"That girl really cares much about you. She came almost every day. Unlucky you were sleeping. Now if I was you I should not eat all that candy if you want to join the Halloween dinner tonight."

"What? I can go away?" Scorpius asked surprised and sat up strait. Professor Pomfrey pushed him back down.

"Of course. Unless if you want to stay here. But you still have to rest."

"But I want to tell her and…"

"You will see her tonight. Now stay still or I will knock you down." Professor Pomfrey said and Scorpius laid still. He looked at the old witch who was getting new bandage.

"My family is going to kill me and if they don't hers will." He said before stopping himself. The Professor looked up. She looked at this young handsome man, with the blonde hair of his father but unrecognizable warm blue eyes.

"They won't kill you. Nobody will. Nice of you to give her a necklace." Scorpius eyes wide and he sat up strait.

"How do you…? Is she wearing it?" His voice did not seem it self.

"NOW LAY DOWN! Yes. She is wearing it and I saw it." And Professor Pomfrey pushed Scorpius down. "Now you have to rest, other wise you can forget going away tonight" and she pulled the curtains closed. Scorpius signed. He wanted to go to Lily. Saying he was okay and holding her against him. He closed his eyes.

"Come on Lily!"

"Coming Al!"

"What were you doing? Changing? In a black dress? Why?"

"Because Al. It's Halloween! Come on." And together with Albus, Rose and Hugo they went to the Great Hall. Also the hall was decorated in black and orange and real bats were flying all over the place. Lily went to sit on the side of the table were she could see the Slytherin table. Her eyes searched of the table, but nowhere she could see the light blond hair of Scorpius. David had put on a black smocking with an orange blouse. Other students were dressed to. Professor Hildwart was dressed in only orange and his long, silver colored beard was wrapped with black ribbon.

"Lily where did you get that necklace from?" Rose asked.

"O, um I got it a long time already." Lily said and did as if she as looking at the food that had just appeared on their golden plates. Right then she saw the blue eyes she had missed for more than 3 weeks. They saw her and locked. Lily felt so happy and wanted to get up and run to him. Scorpius saw the black necklace around her neck and felt warmth going through his whole body. The rest of the dinner their eyes were mostly locked on each other.

Lily was so happy when the dessert was served. Still she had to wait until most of the students were gone, counting Albus, Rose and Hugo. Finally nobody was left. Also the professors were almost all gone except Professor Hildwart and Professor Pomfrey, the nurse. Professor Pomfrey looked at Professor Hildwart and turned her head towards the door. The Professor first looked at Lily and then at Scorpius, then he smiled very happily and followed the nurse through the door. After the door closed Lily stood up ran towards Scorpius right into his arms. She buried her head in his musky chest.

"I missed you." She cried but smiled through her tears. Scorpius laid his chin on her head.

"I missed you to." They stayed like that for a long time. "And thank you, for the flowers, candy and Butterbeer." Scorpius said after a while. He locked his blue eyes with her hazel brown ones. He gently lifted her chin until their lips met. Lily trowed her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They broke apart when they needed breath.

"You are wearing it. The necklace I mean."

"Yes." Lily said softly and rested her head on his chest.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the Christmas ball with me?" Lily laughed.

"Of course!" She gave him another kiss. "Please don't ever leave me again."

"I wouldn't, I promise." Scorpius whispered and kissed her again.

Together they walked back to the stairs and went to their common rooms.

Lily let herself fall on the bed. Rose looked curious at her. But forgot about her cousin soon. Lily touched her necklace. She would always be with Scorpius. She knew it. But something she didn't know was that David Wilson, had seen everything when Scorpius and she were walking back to their common room, with Scorpius' arm around her waist as she went up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The 'Black' Necklace  
Chapter 4 'Hate you Wilson'

Lily was not allowed to wake up normally that morning. Rose woke her up very loudly by screaming to her. Lily got dressed signing and walked down the stairs and to her surprise her whole family and Gryffindor was looking at her and whispering. Albus grabbed Lily by her arm and dragged her to a quiet place followed by Rose, Hugo and David.  
"Au Al! Let go! You are hurting me!" Lily shouted.  
"You are the one that is hurting us Lily Luna Potter!" Albus shouted back. "Is it true that you are dating Malfoy?" Lily gulped.  
"What?"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"  
"No I don't, and stop screaming to me."  
"DO YOU THINK DAVID'S BLIND?"  
"What do you mean, and what does David have to do with this?"  
"DAVID SAW YOU AND MALOFY TOGETHER WALKING UP THE STAIRS…!"  
"And?"  
"…HIS ARM WAS AROUND YOUR WAIST!"  
"And you are sure it was me? There are other red heads." David walked to her.  
"Of course I am sure Lily, I know you already for 5 years."  
"Well it can't be me cause I went to the library afterwards to get a book for Defense against the Dark Arts." Lily said calmly. Albus looked at her.  
"So, you don't have anything with Malfoy?"  
"It's Scorpius Al and no." Lily said and turned around and walked out of the common room. When the door closed she started to run, as fast as she could. Scorpius. Where was Scorpius?

Lily ran down the stairs, to the dungeons. Her father had told her were the common room from Slytherin was. Suddenly she bumped in to someone.  
"O, I am so sorry." She apologized. She looked up. Scorpius was standing in front of her. "Scorpius." Lily whispered. Scorpius nodded and they looked for a free classroom.  
"What's the matter Lily?" Scorpius asked.  
"David, David Wilson saw us walking up the stairs yesterday."  
"How? Nobody was by the stairs, or."  
"I don't know how or why he was there but he saw and told Albus and Rose and Hugo."  
"Auch!"  
"Exactly. Rose was screaming at me this morning and I had to lie to Albus badly, which I have never done before."  
"I am sorry for this."  
"It doesn't matter. I love you, and it's my choice." Scorpius smiled at her and he hugged her tightly.  
"Let's hope November will hurry up."  
"Yes, after it doesn't matter." Lily said and looked in the ocean blue eyes of Scorpius and placed her head on his musky chest.

"What if Wilson, I mean David wanted to ask you out for the Christmas ball?" Scorpius asked.  
"That won't make a difference I think. I will still go with you and probably I will hate him more." Lily said and smiled. "I've got to kick someone's ass now, I mean, I have to go." Scorpius laughed.  
"Don't hurt him to much, you might get set out of the Quidditch team."  
"Ha, they don't dare to, they would lose." Lily said and went after giving Scorpius a kiss.

She went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Albus, Rose and Hugo looked at Lily the whole time. David went to sit next to her and apologized to her. Lily gave him a weak smile.  
"Lily, would you like to go to the ball with me?" David asked and Albus shocked in his bacon.  
"Sorry David, but I already have someone." Lily said which made Albus spiting out his pumpkin juice. "Al, that's gross!" Lily shrieked and frowned angry at Albus, but he didn't care.  
"Who?"  
"Why should I tell you? Just wait until the ball." Lily said and stood up. "I have Defense against the Dark Arts now." Hugo followed her. Albus signed at the table.

"I am going to write mum and dad if she goes with that Malfoy."  
"You think she is Al?" Rose asked and looked at her cousin. "My dad would kill me if I would, besides, he's a jerk and not friendly to anyone."  
"I know that's why I want to protect her." Suddenly David stood up.  
"I am going to ask something and I hope I get the right answer from that Malfoy boy." He said and went after Scorpius, out of the Great Hall.

Scorpius went around the corner and David followed. Suddenly Scorpius got enough of the person that was following him. He stopped and without turning around he spoke loud and clearly.  
"Hey, if you want to talk to me or hex me or what ever, be brave and do it right in front of my face." He said and heard the person gasp and walking towards him. His blue eyes grew by seeing the one of the Catchers of the Gryffindor Quidditch team David Wilson. Quickly his eyes narrowed when Scorpius remembered Lily's story about David seeing her and him together. He crossed his arms and looked at David coolly.  
"So Wilson? What do you want?" He asked. David took out his wand and pointed it at Scorpius.  
"Time to spill Malfoy! What's between you and Lily?"  
Scorpius swallowed hard and gave David a strange look.  
"Lily? Lily Potter?"  
"Yes Lily yeah."  
"You think…hahaha…you think that I…haha…" But Scorpius could not go on. David had pointed his wand at Scorpius' throat.  
"Don't talk about Lily like that or I will kill you!"  
"O, will you?"  
"YES!"  
"Well fine then, if you would excuse me, I have to go to my lesson so I will see…"  
"O no! You are not going anywhere. You filthy, awful…!"  
"David! No!" Scorpius heard Lily scream. His Lily. He saw long red hair running past him. He turned around and saw Lily getting hit by the red spell and falling to the ground. He screamed and everything seemed to go in slow motion. He could not move as Lily collapsed to the ground. Out of the great hall students came to them. He saw Albus, Rose and Hugo running towards him. All eyes were on him and David who still had his wand in his hand. Suddenly he felt someone grabbing him at his back and push him to the ground. He now heard everything again the screaming, the shouting. Everything went back in his normal speed. He tried to see who had pushed him to the ground and saw it were two Gryffindor's from year 6.

"Get off me! I did not do anything." Scorpius hissed. Their eyes were like fire. Teachers came to the hall and made the Gryffindor's release him. Professor Hildwart came up to him and guided him and David to his office.

"Please come inside." Professor Hildwart said and opened the door. He waited until Scorpius and David had moved inside, then he went in as well. Scorpius looked around. The room had a golden glow and portraits of old school head were hanging on the wall. He saw Dumbledore and Snape, looking at them. They both looked serious. "Scorpius, I would like you to stay outside for a second. I want to talk to David alone for a second." Said Professor Hildwart and nodded towards the door. "Yes Professor." Scorpius replied and went outside with all the eyes of the portraits in his back. He leaned against the wall and went with his hand through his hair. It had gotten quite long. Lily had joked that if he would not cut it in November he could make a ponytail. He smiled at the thought of her. It had only been 2 months of school and everything was already so serious. November finally it had come. It would be a very early Christmas ball but the holidays would start earlier this year since the ministry of magic had organized a winter World Champion ship Quidditch and to make sure wizards and witches actually could go they let the winter holiday start early. Scorpius looked at the door. Would he still be here though? Why did professor Hildwart want to speak to him as well as Wilson? The door opened and David stepped outside. He gave Scorpius a murderous glare as he walked away.  
"Please Mr Malfoy, would you come in please?" Said Professor Hildwart and Scorpius was back in the Head masters office with two chair stand opposite each other as the fire in the fireplace burnt spreading a marvellous warmth… 


End file.
